Acacia (secret love)
by Izuma Tokiko
Summary: Tsuna had to change her class from 2D to 2A by her brother,Hibari/she fell in love for the first time in that class/Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato also seems to love her/who's going down?/what Hibari,Dino,Giotto will do if they find about their Tsuna finally fell in love/80F27 one-sided 59F27 FAMILY18F27DG
1. Chapter 1

Acacia - Secret Love

"I heard Dame-Tsuna's transfered to class 's good that now she's finally getting out of this class, don't you think so?" Kota ask his friend,Miyuki.

"Yeah .. It's good that there's no No-Good student in our class.I pity class 2-A" Miyuki reply her companion's question but neither did their know that the one's their talking about heard their conversation and thought,'Ah..They're happy I'm leaving this class..But atleast say goodbye to me' The poor brunette then leave for fresh air not wanting to hear more painful murmurs from her so-called friends.

* * *

'So this is it,my new class.I hope I'll be having at least a friend in this class' Tsuna thought then walk in the classroom.

"Okay class,you're going to have a new student in your 's from class 2-D that had to be transferred to this class by Hibari-sama" After the teacher talked,Tsuna bow down then start to introduced herself

"Hello, my name's Sawada Tsunayoshi, to meet you all."She said She heard many of them groaned and whispering something sound like `Dame-Tsuna's in our class?'`Why did Hibari-san transferred her to this class?'`What is Hibari-san thinking? I know she's his sister but really now?'. Of course they know she is sigh, this is going to be a _long_ year.

Her Dame-ness had spread all around the school but none of them dared to insult her face to face or bullies her cause she is Hibari Kyoya's step , she's not the Dame anymore in her brothers dictionary because they had thought her how to fight and her Kyo-nii said that she's officially a carnivore at the age 13.

"Then you should sit ...hmm.. where to put you..",The teacher thought loudly then a guy with silver hair raise his hand then said

"Oi,just put her beside me..Your wasting your time,Bastard" with a glare but Tsuna didn't flinch like she always do because something telling her that he's kind although he looked like the bad guys who bullies.

"Okay Sawada, you might sit next to know who he is,right?" The teacher ask and Tsuna just nod her head telling that she know.

"Of course you was...is the the Bad Guy in this school" The teacher said, a growl can be from Gokudera. Tsuna walks to her seat ignoring the glares from the she reach her seat, she look at Gokudera.

"Silver suits you and your eyes..they're beautiful, Gokudera-san" She said then smile at him,made him blush and look away muttering a thanks

"Your Welcome" She said again,smiling so bright that made Gokudera to think,'Is she really Dame-Tsuna?'

After the long boring class,the bell finally ring signing that it was time for lunch ,not having friends and since her brother had an urgent meeting, she just eat her bento in the classroom, then she hears footsteps approching her.

"Hey,you're the new kid,right? Hi,my name's Yamamoto Takeshi what about you? sorry I don't really know your name cause I've fall asleep during class" He said,flashing his bright smile.

"U-umm,my name's Sawada Tsunayoshi,you can call me Tsuna if you want" she said, Hibari sees his lil'sister stutter and blush like that,he's sure gonna kill Yamamoto.

"Ahahaha .. Tsuna can call me Takeshi too,you know." Yamamoto said

"O-okay,T-takeshi-kun" Hibari will surely gonna kill Yamamoto if he heard remember that she heard someone once said 'Kyo-nii is very protective..well,some people said he's acting overprotective like he had something people said complex things but I love the intention he gave to me so I don't care'

"Hey,mind if I eat with you?"He Tsuna could give her answer,Yamamoto's already eating next to her and god .. How she wish that her Kyo-nii's not seeing them together like the two began chatting and sometimes laugh, Tsuna began to neither the two of them notice that someone's been watching.

End of chapter

Reviews please..


	2. Chapter 2 Tulips - Declaration of Love

I'm really sorry for the wrong summary..

Chapter 2 : Tulips – Declaration of love

* * *

Tsuna and Takeshi are still chatting with each other since their math teacher gave their space for chatting to each other cause the teacher seems too lazy to teach.

"Hey ,mind if I talk with Sawada Tsunayoshi ?" ask Gokudera

"Ah …Gokudera ,of course you can but you see.. If you want to talk to her, you must talk with me too ,you know..Hahaha" It's not like Takeshi don't want to give them some privacy ,It's just he can't. He notice how Gokudera look at the other and it's annoying him. He just don't know why.

"Shut up you baseball – freak ,I didn't ask you… I ask her."Said Gokudera , glaring at Takeshi

"Is it really important , Gokudera–san ?" The girl ask. Gokudera thought`She looks like she don't wanna leave the baseball – freak ..' He sigh.

"It's not really important ,I just want to know a-about you. That's all." That made Takeshi frown, but before anyone notice the frown, he quickly smile then said

"Well Tsuna , you better introduced yourself to him properly neh.." He said that because he wants to restrain himself .What's wrong with me ? I shouldn't feel like this. Why am I so protective over her ? We just met… but could this be ….. love at first sight ? Maybe? Takeshi thought he didn't notice he's been spacing out until the rang signing lunch time's went to his own seat and stare at the sky thinking about someone and he space out...again.

* * *

"…shi–kun …Takeshi–kun ,are you alright ?" She had this worried look on her face while Gokudera just giving him an annoying look.

"Huh ? O-Of course I'm alright .." He said

"Well ,are you going to head home with us ?" Gokudera ask

"Yeah… Of course I'm going .." Takeshi replied with a bright smile on his handsome features that can make girls faint

"Then let's go, Takeshi–kun , Hayato–kun .." Tsuna said but she didn't knew that just having said their names made Takeshi and Gokudera jealous and irritate at each made Tsuna confused but shrug it off. She had brothers to think of-Wait... What if Kyo-nii saw me and Takeshi-kun at lunch or worse, what if it's Gio-nii that come to check on me and saw me at lunch? HIIIEEE! I had to go home quick! .As the two still arguing well much more like one-sided argument, they only notice the girl's not there when they see her phone drop on the sidewalk. Takeshi take the phone and suddenly the phone ring. He flip the phone then answer the call from Kyo-nii.

" Hello, Hibari-senpai"

"Herbivore. Where. Is. My. Sister." Then a growl can be hear . `Y-Yabe .. '

"u-umm .. She went home already. She seems like she's in a rush that's why her phone dropped" explain Takeshi

" Return it to her . I'll text you the adress and tell her to call me back." Hibari said then cut the line .Takeshi sigh in relife but when he turn around, he didn't see Gokudera .`hmmm.. maybe he went home cause there's no Tsu-' Tsuna's phone ring again but this one it's a text message from `kyo - nii' wow.. Hibari - senpai text so fast..Before he can open the text, he were suprised by Tsuna's 's a picture of him in one of his wonder when did she took it but shook it where Tsuna's house is, he run off to search for it .

* * *

**At Tsuna ' s House**

Tsuna arrive home safe and sound but when she search for her phone, she realize it had drop somewhere when she ran home. She start to cry for her lost phone cause there's something really important in there. That leads to this.

"Tsu- chi, it's okay .. we can buy you another new phone so don't cry, okay ?" Dino said, he really hates it when his cute lil sis cry,it doesn't suit her.

"N-No... I-I don't want a new one ... " she said , still crying.

"T-Tsu - chan , don't cry .. or do you want to use my phone instead?" Giotto said same like Dino, he hates when his lil princess cry.

_**Ding-Don**__**g**_

"I- I'll go get it .. m-maybe Kyo - nii found it on the way he went here." Tsuna said but her two older brother can only watch and thought

`Tsu-chi/Tsu-chan .. Kyoya , never ever ring the bell so that's not Kyoya , my lil sis/princess ' and sigh

* * *

**At The Door**

"Wait a sec!" she said but as she open the door, instead of her Kyo-nii , here stood Takeshi grinning at her.

"Tsuna, I want to return your phone to you " He said ,still grinning,'I want to ask her but I can' 's like I'm paralyzed by her'

"T-thanks , Takeshi - kun .." she smiled

"Okay then, see you tomorrow , Tsuna " but when he's about to leave, 'maybe I'll just ask her tomorrow.'

"W-wait for a minute" she said and ran into her house. When she return , he see her bringing a bunch of Tulips with her.

"H-here , my gratitude for you." she said while blushing .'Cute'

"T-Thanks ... T-Tsuna .. w-well , I-I had to go home now.. it 's p-pretty late .." 'Damn! Why did I stutter?'

"Okay then .. Good bye." after waving good bye 's to each other, Tsuna goes to see her brothers.

* * *

**After Dinner**

"Gio - nii , isn't Kyo - nii supposed to... return to ...some people called home ?"

"Ahaha .. Don't worry about him.. he said that he had a lot of works to do so he's staying at the school this night ..." said Dino cause Giotto's busy eating his strawberry two just sweat drop at Giotto's sweet tooth.

"What are you two staring at? Is there something on my face?" Giotto two just reply with

"Nothing.." '...except staring at you eating your strawberry cake like there's no tomorrow.' they thought still looking at Giotto that start to eat another cake.' Giotto/Gio-nii.. you look like a beggar that didn't eat for years.

* * *

**Takesushi**

"What's wrong Takeshi ?" ask Tsuyoshi

"Nothin' .. It's just that I feel like I forgot something" he said

"Don't tell me you forgot to thanks the girl that gave you the flowers" Tsuyoshi said , staring at the Tulips that his son brought a while ago.

"No!Of course not and her name is Tsuna ... Maybe I forgot to bring my homework..." he don't like how his father call Tsuna `girl' cause Tsuna is special to think.

"well that's good that you thanks her .. Takeshi" he know Takeshi may have feelings for this Tsuna and he can't help but smile. Finally ,his son had someone important.

* * *

**Namimori Middle**

After calling his little carnivore and discu-talk with her, he had made a note to himself for Yamamoto Takeshi

**_1. Bite him to death for being too close to his little sister_**

**_2. Bite him to death for disobeying him_**

* * *

**The Next Day**

Tsuna's about to leave for school when one of her brothers, Giotto call for her . she can't help but thought `maybe he wants to tell something? b-but what if it's about ... Takeshi - kun ? Did Kyo - nii told them that I'm close to him ? I know Gio - nii 's a loving brother but he can turns into a person from hell if he knew Takeshi - ku-HIIIIEEE Takeshi - kun's going to die if Gio - nii knew it ' her usual sweet smile had turn to a scared look.

"Tsu-chan, what's wrong ? you looked like you've seen a ghost..?" Giotto ask .Gio - nii, it's even worst than a ghost .. It's a devil!

" Oh before I forgot . You're going to eat strawberry cake with me tonight !" Tsuna sweatdrop at his brother's sweet tooth .

"Okay .. If that's all you wanted to say, I have to go now or Kyo - nii will start a rampage if his little carnivore didn't appear in school by now ." she said then wave a goodbye .. It seem like Dino - nii had went to his work she thought. Eight minute of walking thought the street ,she can see her schoo- I mean her brother's school gate and when in before she hears two voices calling for her an she knew who it is.

" Yoh , morning Tsuna/Good morning , Tsuna" Gokudera glare at Takeshi and the two start to argue with each Gokudera cursing Takeshi while he just laugh it off. Tsuna can feel that this year will be the best year but-

" Yamamoto Takeshi, Kamikurosu"

"K-kyo - nii ?!"

* * *

**End of chapter**

**I want to EXTREMELY thanks to who fave/review/follow and to Rozetta Kreuz Lilith-san for her advices**

**Thanks for all your support**

**REVIEW with your dying will**


End file.
